unistorm_weather_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Documentation
What is UniStorm? UniStorm is an incredibly powerful dynamic day and night weather system that creates AAA quality dynamically generated weather, lighting, and skies all at a blazing fast frame rate. UniStorm features over 250 customizable components allowing users to create any environment imaginable. UniStorm's Blazing Fast Efficiency 1,000's of hour have gone into the making UniStorm. With that we have created an incredibly fast dynamic day and night weather system that is capable of creating realistic weather and time of day based all off the user's input. As you can see below UniStorm virtually uses nothing, yet it's incredibly powerful and looks amazing. UniStorm's Advanced Weather Generating Algorithm UniStorm features an advanced weather generating system that generates dynamic weather based off the weather odds percentage for each season. The weather odds percentage is adjustable by the user within the UniStorm editor. This allows for realistic customizable weather for each season. Summer may have a low chance of precipitation, but maybe a stay thunderstorm. Winter could have precipitation more often with the chance of a powerful snow storm. UniStorm features 14 weather types, some of which only happen in certain seasons, all dynamically generated by UniStorm's advanced algorithm. UniStorm's Realistic Fluctuating Temperature Algorithm UniStorm 1.7 has gradual realistic high increases and decreases such as 86, 88, 91, 95, 92, 90, 89, 87, 84 ect. The temperature will also change throughout the day like realistic temperatures do. Since UniStorm uses the temperature for some weather types this need for improvement was important to add to realism. It could be raining during the day, but get cold enough and start snowing overnight. We also have customers who access the temperature which they base off gameplay this will greatly add to realism. Our goal isn't to just make a weather system, but to make a realistic weather simulator. With each update we get closer to our goal. Here's a line graph of 1 month during Summer in UniStorm using the high of each day: UniStorm's In-Game Time Keeping System UniStorm features an advanced in-game time keeping system that tracks minutes, hours, days, months, and years. This allows you to access the in-game time to set certain events, quests, or triggers, adding more dynamic game play to your games similar to Skyrim, Oblivion, and other games using in-game time. You can have events or quests only happen at night or only happen during the day. Or you can have a quest or event happen on June 6th at 9:00 pm. All this can easily be done using UniStorm's in-game time functions. Using UniStorm in Multiplayer Games UniStorm works great with servers and clients which only requires you to access a couple variables. This has been done many times by our customers who use UniStorm for both multiplayer and mmo games. For further information or help on setting up, it is included in the documentation. UniStorm's Static Weather While UniStorm is a dynamic day and night weather system it can also be used for static weather. UniStorm allows you to set the weather and make it static so it never changes, this also goes for the time of day. This means you can have different scenes each with different weather like, partly cloudy, cloudy, clear, sunny, rainy, stormy, or foggy, with any time of day like, morning, day, evening, or night! It's basically an adjustable Skybox with working weather and animated cloud cover. Never buy a Skybox again, this is an all in one system. UniStorm's Editor UniStorm features an easy to use Custom Editor that allows you to control every component and color of the sky. UniStorm also has pull down tabs to choose things like Starting Time of Day, Weather Type, Moon Phase, Weather Odds for each month, and starting month (Listed January-December) like shown below. This makes it easy and fast for development.